


Stop

by tordarroch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blackwatch Era, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 00:04:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13986177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tordarroch/pseuds/tordarroch
Summary: Gabriel knew that what he had with Jesse needed to come to an end.





	Stop

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this when i was stoned and thought i'd post it because someone might enjoy it. unfortunately, it was edited by me, so all mistakes can be blamed on me.

They had promised each other that it would stop.

Years of sneaking around had come to an end. They knew it would have to finish eventually; both were prepared and had promised not to get invested. Of course, that had been the idea, but it had escalated so quickly that the plan had been forgotten almost as soon as it had been thought up.

They’d put so many rules in place, only to break them repeatedly, and Gabriel had wanted to be harsher with himself about it, but fuck, it had been so much _fun_. He hadn’t had a _good_ time for so many years, and Jesse was that constant breath of fresh air that he had desperately been gasping for.

So, holding a meeting about how it had to end, had quickly turned into Jesse pinning him down on the desk and kissing him like a starved man. That had quickly escalated to him being spread open on his desk, Jesse hungrily eating his ass like it was his last meal, both playing up how it had to stop each time the phone rang; each time an email notification interrupted them. 

They both agreed that it needed to cease; that they couldn’t keep going, that it was getting in the way of both of their work, but that was as Jesse hauled him to his feet and pushed him against the window, pressing his fingers inside him with an urgent need. Their pleas of it needing to stop quickly disappeared as Jesse thrust into him hard, shutting both of them up as they managed only to moan loudly, neither of them caring that they were in the office; that there were other people nearby, and that anyone could hear them; see them. 

“Damn, you fuck me so good,” Gabriel panted out, gripping the sides of the window frame as he was fucked harder, his body so shamelessly pressed against the glass. If anyone bothered to look up, they would see him; their precious Blackwatch Commander, getting fucked by someone with barely enough clearance to tie his own shoelaces. 

Jesse’s hands slid to the front of his body, one hand pushing under his shirt; hitching it up to reveal his hard, pert nipples as his other hand reached down, grabbing Gabriel's cock and squeezing hard enough to make him gasp; to make him swallow a sob as Jesse fondled his swollen junk, toying with him as he kept fucking him. 

“Mm, and you always feel so good around my cock,” Jesse drawled into his ear, resting his chin on his shoulder as he continued to play with Gabriel like he was a plaything. “C’mon boss, tell me we don’t gotta stop. I can keep goin’…. We can keep goin’. We don’t gotta stop, Gabe. We don’t ever gotta stop.”

Shaking his head, he couldn’t stop himself from pushing back because he didn’t want this to end; didn’t want Jesse to stop fucking him right now, or at any point in the future. 

He needed this. 

He needed Jesse. 

Jesse made him feel so good; knew exactly what he needed and gave it to him whenever he needed it. 

“Keep going,” Gabriel whispered, hanging his head as Jesse took his hand from his dick and reached down to grab Gabriel's leg, pulling it up with little help from himself. He felt exhausted; his body so heavy. If Jesse didn’t feel so good; wasn’t taking such good care of him then he knew he’d have passed out from exhaustion by now. Just thinking about the possibility of this being over was enough to flag his energy.

“Yeah? You like me fuckin’ you like this? On display for everyone?” Jesse said into his ear, snapping his hips, thrusting deep into Gabriel to punctuate every word he said. “You ain’t never given a fuck what people think. That’s what I like about you, Gabe,” he continued, his voice raspy; deep, his tone going right to Gabriel's dick. “Mm, that an’ your hot body. You’re real alight for an old man.”

Gabriel let out a deep chuckle, nodding as he tilted his head back, exhaling slowly. “You’re real funny there. Why don’t you quit talking shit and fuck me?”

“Mm, don’t worry, boss. Don’t you worry ‘bout nothin’,” Jesse drawled, digging his fingers into Gabriel’s thigh and pushing him against the window once again before he pulled out and slammed back in, both of them letting out a long moan before Jesse started to fuck him like he had promised he would; hard and fast with no reservations.

He knew it wasn’t over; knew they wouldn’t be able to stop. This couldn’t be their last time. He knew this. Hell, Jesse knew this. From the way Jesse was fucking him, this was just another day for them, and it was almost like Gabriel hadn’t told him this needed to come to an end. If anything he fucked like he was celebrating something. Maybe he knew how Gabriel felt. Perhaps he knew that he had Gabriel wrapped around his little finger, so willing and desperate for him that he was willing to put his whole career on the line for whatever the fuck it was that they had. 

Leaning back onto Jesse, he knew he was a deadweight, just standing there, letting Jesse fuck him, his cock pistoning in and out of him as he failed to muster up the energy to participated, but it felt so good; too good to have Jesse just treat him like this. He could hear Jesse panting; could hear him grunting from behind as he manhandled him, his hands gripping Gabriel, tugging and pushing him as he kept adjusting himself. Each time Jesse’s cock slipped out, Gabriel found himself melting, his body trembling as Jesse shoved his dick back in with new found vigour each time, muttering curses under his heavy breath.

“Fuck, I’m gonna fill you up so nicely,” Jesse whispered, sliding a hand over Gabriel’s chest, smoothing down his body hair with a small chuckle. “You want me to come inside you? You always love that. C’mon, lemme come inside you, boss.”

Gabriel found himself nodding, gasping for air as he pushed back against Jesse. The things he said to him always made him weak; his voice, that accent… it did the worst things to him. 

“Yeah, take it, you feel so fuckin’ amazin’,” Jesse grunted out as he fucked into him, his thrusting messy as Gabriel felt him release inside him, his face heating up as Jesse pushed him harder against the window. He could feel his cock pressing against the glass, the sound of Jesse still fucking him enough to make him moan louder. He didn’t care if banging against the window and moaning ended up getting him noticed; he didn’t give a shit about anything but Jesse. 

He was about to try and speak; try and tell Jesse what he needed but he was suddenly empty, fluids dripping from his hole as Jesse’s large hands pulled him around, slamming his back against the window before he dropped to his knees, his own softening dick still bobbing around as he greedily grabbed Gabriel’s cock and took it into his mouth. 

“Ah, fuck,” Gabriel whispered, biting his lip as he looked down at Jesse; the way he was so frantically taking his dick into his mouth over and over. Jesse was always so willing; so desperate to do anything to please Gabriel, so eager to go above and beyond, like he had a constant point to prove but at this point, Gabriel had no idea what that could be. 

He had fallen too far; too hard for Jesse at this point. He knew he wouldn’t be able to give this up, no matter what. He didn’t care what the cost was. 

“I’m close, real fucking close,” he mumbled, reaching down and holding Jesse’s head between his hands, keeping his face still as he thrust his cock into Jesse’s gaping mouth, his own lips open, moans falling freely and loudly. Jesse’s mouth was so fucking good; so talented. He wished he could write that in his report, that 'Jesse McCree gave amazing blowjobs', but he wasn’t even sure he would be able to find the words to describe them in a way that did Jesse's skills justice.

“Mm, I want you to come on my face,” Jesse said with a smirk, pulling back and raising both of his hands to work Gabriel’s cock, sliding the length between his palms as he stared up at him. “Or on my tongue, I ain’t bothered,” Jesse mumbled as he sucked the tip into his mouth again, his tongue rubbing and tasting everything it came into contact with as his hands continued to jerk him off. The first few drops dripped onto his tongue before he pulled back and sat on his haunches, batting his big brown eyes up at Gabriel with a grin on his face.

Waving Jesse’s hands away, he gripped his own dick, stroking it frantically as he placed the other hand on the back of Jesse’s head. Guiding his cock to Jesse's face, he felt himself reach his peak, a long groan falling from his lips as he watched his fluids hit Jesse’s mouth; his nose; his chin before he pushed his dick between Jesse’s lips and let him clean him up, his mouth working the last few drops from his cock before he dragged his mouth along his length, delving lower to tongue at Gabriel's balls with a grin on his face.

“Fuck, you’re good,” he uttered, taking in deep breaths as he licked his lips, his hands sliding through Jesse’s hair as he gazed down at him. He hated the rush of emotions he felt after sex; hated that seeing Jesse like this, devoting his attention to him like this made his heart ache, made his heart and body throb. 

He was still confused about whether this was love or lust. He had no idea what _this_ was, or where it was even going. All he knew was that it had to stop, but he had no power to do that. 

After all, he couldn’t stand the thought of being without _his_ Jesse.


End file.
